<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>特洛伊之下 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831362">特洛伊之下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime), 大欺诈师</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 枝村×罗兰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他的嘴唇总是很忙的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>特洛伊之下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>桃乐茜说：你果然和谁都可以啊。</p><p>啊，稍微有点区别。</p><p>枝村想，罗兰会挑选他的对象。精心地，尽善地，然后说你们都拥有自由。</p><p>而这个男人的自由，跟桃乐茜一起吞进了鱼肚子。枝村不是没想过，万分之一，亿分之一的可能，桃乐茜活着，回来，好好瞧瞧她“丈夫”狼狈的模样——</p><p>多合你们的胃口呀。你说是吧，罗兰？</p><p> </p><p>罗兰暂时不能说话，但他的眼睛会说。骗子的，情人的，男人的蓝眼睛，装着一个淘气的坏小孩，那孩子曾经是好的，可是有人拉着他们的手到了这里，是谁啊？</p><p>是你吗，罗兰？是你，是我的父亲，还是我自己？</p><p>罗兰不说话。他的嘴唇总是很忙的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>